Spare a Glance
by bambieisavenging
Summary: Steve Rogers has a twin sister, one who isn't gonna wait at home for her brother and his slightly irritating best friend to come home from war. Actually, she won't even wait for them to enlist. Ellie Rogers has a talent, one that someone see potential for, and she is proud to serve her country. Bucky/OC
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! So, I know I'm still writing Timeless, but I started this one and couldn't stop. Don't worry, Chapter 5 of Timeless (if you read it, that is. If not you should) will be out hopefully by next Friday, I have not and will not abandon that one. In the mean time, I wrote this little story that I have stupidly decided to possibly be my next full length story along with Timeless! **

**This one will be Bucky/OC **

**I also do not own anything Marvel already owns. **

**Tell me if I really should continue this one.**

"The SSR," I said, pointing to the initials on the board. "Who can tell me what that stands for?"

A young woman piped up from the back, "The Strategic Scientific Reserve, ma'am."

"Thank you Cadet Chang," I looked around the room, as my eyes landed on a handsome brunet at the front of the class. "Cadet Johnson, since you seem to know all this anyway, would you mind taking a brief break from flirting with Cadet Swan long enough to tell me who did the SSR go up against?"

Cadet Swan blushed and shrank down in her seat, but Johnson just gave a smirk and replied, "HYDRA ma'am." I waved my hand, indicating he should continue. "HYDRA was the Nazi's version of the SSR, 'cept they were a tad bit crazy for even Hitler. Lead by the Red Skull, HYDRA was determined to take over the world."

"Thank you Johnson. Swan, what did the SSR decide to do about the Red Skull and his plans for world domination?" Swan squirmed in her seat, something that made me cringe a little. She needed to learn to control her emotions if she were to ever be an agent.

"They assembled a team, ma'am," she spoke softly. "Lead by Captain America, called the Howling Commandos."

"Correct," my smile almost faltered. Maybe I wasn't ready to teach this class. "Now what were their names?" I was met with an assortment of different name. Jones, Dugan, Morita, Falsworth, and Dernier.

"It seems you all know your Howling Commandos," I replied, "But you're missing one. Yes, Cadet Lane?"

"Sargent James Barnes," she replied. "Captain America's best friend."

"Correct," I picked up the graded essays. "But it seems to me that all of you have chosen to write about any of the other Howling Commandos that wasn't Sargent Barnes. Not that there is anything wrong with that, but it is a curious observation. Yes Cadet Martinez?"

"Honestly, Agent Rogers, it's because we know more about the others. What's there to write about Sargent Barnes, anyways? We know the rest of their stories, some had written books, all have talked about what they did, but Barnes died before he could even do any of that. I understand that we have to take this class, but we're gonna be field agents anyways, not historians, so why try to hunt down information on a guy who has been dead for seventy years?" Well, that stings a bit.

"How many of you feel this way?" over half the class raised their hands. "Alright, well, number one, this class is important. This isn't just American history, this is S.H.I.E.L.D. history. This is how we started. And number two, Agent Martinez, if you could've dug up at least a little information to write a two thousand word essay that would've help in your investigation skills, which all field ops need. Finally, your new assignment for this week will be to give me a three page essay on Sargent Barnes, Martinez, to be presented as a case in front of the whole class. Everyone else, get in your sweats and meet me by the track. We're running laps."

The class grumbled, but removed themselves from their seats and filled out. I stopped Martinez, "If you want any help, just ask. Part of investigation is questioning people who know your target."

"Thanks Agent Rogers," he moved passed me, taking a turn towards the library.

"He'll be a good agent one day," I turned to the voice, smiling when I saw who it was.

"He will be. Chang too," I said walking over and giving the man a tight hug. "How are you doing Coulson?"

"Haven't been better," he said, returning my hug. "And I think your day might get a little brighter."

"Oh yeah?" I stepped back and began gathering up my papers. "Why, is Barton back from his mission?" Clint Barton had quickly become one of my best friends in this new age, but we had a nasty prank war raging between us and I had opted for a classic: a bucket of water above his door.

"Not yet, but I doubt he'll fall for such a childish trick," Coulson smirked, shaking his head.

"That's why it's so genius, Phil," I quipped. "He'll never see something so childish coming. So what's the good news?"

Coulson couldn't hide his grin at this, and without missing a beat, he says, "You may want to tell Martinez to call you, you're need in New York."

I scowled, "Can it wait?"

Coulson shook his head, "This has been waiting seventy years, Ellie." I dropped what I was holding, and turned toward the agent. "They found him, Ellie, and he's still alive."

I braced myself against the desk, visions running through my head. Finally, I lifted my blue eyes to Coulson, "When do we leave?"


	2. Beautiful

I was born Eleanor May Rogers, on July 4, 1918, in a tiny two bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. The oldest between me and my twin brother Steven Grant Rogers by six minutes, with dark, almost black hair and blue eyes, much like our late father.

Our parents were Irish immigrants, working hard just to provide Steve and me with a meager dinner a night and enough fabric for at least a couple different clothes. Da had worked somewhere around 16 hours a day for the city; 6 days a week. It took a toll on his body, so when a strain of influenza erupted in the city, he fell ill quick. Unfortunately so did Steve. Mam, who was a nurse, did everything she could, but in the end, we only had enough money to help one of them. Mam would tell me later that Da outright refused medication until Steve was better.

We buried Da not two weeks later, and thankfully we were able to finance his plot. Mam got one right next to him a month after he passed. I remember finding out about that and crying, wondering if my mother would be the next to go and leave seven year old me and Steve alone in the world. Mam just smiled as she held me, saying she just wanted to make sure that there was a place beside Da for when she died.

Mam was like that though, a hopeless romantic, much like Steve. Honestly I couldn't ever get why it mattered where you were buried, as I was always told that your soul would find its place in paradise anyways, loved ones included.

Either way, it's what she wanted and so I began to help any way I could to pay for both her and Da's burial plots. At first it was stitching and darning little holes in clothing for nurses and doctors at the hospital where my mother worked. I would have piles of clothing all around and I stitched with careful hands as Steve and I would do our homework after school.

When I turned ten the burial plots all paid off, I began altering nurse's uniforms to better fit the women in the hospital, along with making my own dresses from old fabric the nurses would give me as an extra bit of payment. Steve, who was a very sickly child, would just watch and keep me company when he wasn't hanging out with his best friend James Buchanan Barnes. Mam always encouraged Steve to go and play with James Barnes, or Bucky as he insisted he be called, saying that fresh air would do him some good. I wish I could say I was just as encouraging, but I was jealous. We were so used to our extra income, that it would've been impossible for me to stop now. Since the plots were paid off, the extra money I made went to other things like clothing and medicine for all of Steve's ailments.

I think my brother realized my sacrifice, because soon he and Bucky would be found inside our little apartment three times a week, playing card games or marbles, while I sewed. Sometimes I would feel guilty, especially because Bucky was healthy as a horse and deserved to run around, but the boys would just wave me off, claiming that they played ball during recess.

School was another issue altogether. Steve wasn't that popular, what with him being as sickly and wiry as he was, and as loyal as I was to my brother, that made me a target as well. Thankfully, we had Bucky to shut people up. Bucky exuded confidence and commanded attention, it was strange to see such a popular guy hang out with the sick kid and his… what had they called me? His stuck up sister?

It wasn't that I was stuck up, I definitely didn't think that I was above anyone else, I just refused to give anyone the time of day who refused to do the same for Steve. It didn't bother me too much, I had Steve, and by extension Bucky, plus I had my job after school so I had very little need of friends.

This, however, I regretted in 1936. At 17 years old, I was about to graduate high school without going to one dance. It was the Depression, and my mending and sewing business had declined greatly in the past couple years, so I had no reason to not go, except that I was never asked. No guy wanted to touch me in fear they would catch my social disease, and… honestly it seems so silly now. Worrying about why a boy wouldn't want to take me out dancing. Yet at 17, all you want is a little normalcy, and what was normal is a teenager getting asked out to a dance.

"Why are you so worried about it anyways," Steve said from his spot at the table. Breakfast, since the stock market crashed, left much to be desired. Porridge wasn't something that I cared much for, but at least it was something. "It's just a dance. I'm not even going."

"That's because you and Bucky have decided to go out to that bar instead," I said, glaring at him. "And you won't ask anyone anyways."

"You could always go with us, Ellie," he offered with a small smile.

"No thank you," I suffered through my last bite of porridge. "I'm actually a little shocked Bucky isn't going to Prom. Did he take the whole female population out and now has no one to ask? I know Betty Jefferson would've loved to have another night out with him." Steve just shrugged and followed me to the sink.

I reached up and placed a hand on my brother's forehead before he turned from me, "Actually, you aren't going anywhere today. You're running another fever," I said placing my hand on my hips. "Back to bed."

"I think I can go to school, Ellie," Steve said indigently. Before I could respond, there was a knock at the door. "And that would be Bucky."

"Good," I said, making my way to the door. "Maybe he'll smack some sense into you. Good morning, Bucky."

"Morning Ellie May," Bucky leaned down and gave me a swift peck on the cheek. "Your mom at work?"

"Been since four this morning," said Steve as he picked up his book bag.

I pointed my finger towards him, "Oh no, mister. You march your behind back to bed. You are not going to school with a fever."

"Ellie, we don't have time for this," Steve protested, making his way to the door.

"You're right, we don't," I said, arms crossed, blocking his exit. Bucky looked to me and raised an eyebrow, before turning to Steve.

"You heard the lady, pal."

"Oh, not you too," Steve grumbled. "It's just a little hay fever is all. I'll be fine."

"Or you can go back to bed," Bucky states. "Then sleep in and be rested up for tonight. Besides, all schools gonna be today is a bunch of dames talking about their dresses, or their hairpins, or whatever for prom tonight. Not even the teachers will be paying much attention."

"Thank you, Bucky," I said smartly.

"You know, I think I'll stay with ya," Bucky turns and smirks at me. "What do you say, Ellie May? You go run off to school, and I'll watch over little Steven here."

"I-" bastard had that planned. I was always getting on him about staying up with his grades, but he could care less. It wasn't like he was horrible at school, just the opposite really, Bucky was just lazy. Finally, I conceded, "Fine, do whatever you want. I'll grab both of your school work. See you around three." And with that I left the house.

Bucky had been right about school the day of prom. It was nothing but talks of dresses, and dinner reservation, and the works. Boys had been working after school for months in order to treat some special gal with a night of dancing and dinner. Teachers, even those that were chaperoning the whole ordeal, were talking in not so low voices about the plans they had for that evening, down to the dresses and corsage as well. I suppose the Depression took a nice chunk out of their pay too, as it seemed this was the only night many of them were able to get out and cut back.

I decided I had enough as I was released for lunch. With no work to be brought home, I trudged my way through the streets towards our modest little apartment, wishing that I would've followed Bucky's plan of not going to school that day.

When I got home, however, I was shocked to see Bucky holding up a dazzling blue dress I had made myself a few months prior, with Steve laughing on his bed.

"Do I wanna know, Barnes?" I suppose the terrible two had no idea I arrived home early, since they had just about jumped out of their skin. My hands on my hips, I looked at the pair expectantly.

While Steve attempted to control himself, Bucky gave me a smile, saying, "Just thought I pick out a dress for you tonight."

"Oh?" I replied with a raised eyebrow. "And why would I need a dress, Bucky? Am I going to the Prom? Did I go temporarily deaf and someone asked me?"

"I'm taking you out," both my eyebrows raised at this.

"You?" he nodded. "You are taking me to the prom?"

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, this was kinda impromptu, so no. But we are going to grab something at that little soda shop down the road, then I'm gonna take you to this really nice club for a bit of dancing."

I shook my head, "Thanks for the thought, Bucky, but I plan on getting some things done around here. Besides, I thought you wanted to go to that bar you both always rave about."

Bucky smiled, and shook his head, saying, "Not tonight. Steve's sick, and he happened to tell me that you have yet to go out on a proper date."

"That's because I have other things to do," I quipped, throwing a glare in my brother's direction.

"Really? I heard otherwise," Bucky set my dress down. "Look, Ellie, you're 17, single, and beautiful. I know a hundred fellas who would take you out for a night on the town at the drop of the hat. Yet you spend all your time either sewing, or cooking, or studying, or-or something! Give yourself one night while you still can."

I blushed at the compliment, "So why not let one of those other hundred fellas ask me out, and you can still go to that bar?"

"What? Don't want to go dancing with me, Rogers?" I opened my mouth to retort, but a pleading look from Steve changed my mind.

"Alright, Barnes, you got yourself a date," I answered with a sigh. Bucky smiled, and moved towards the door, giving me a swift peck on the cheek as he passed.

"I'll swing by to pick you up at 6:30. Bye Steve!" And just like that, Bucky was gone.

I turned back to Steve, still in his bed. "Well," I started. "You mind giving me an explanation as to what just happened?"

Steve shrugged, "You've just agreed to go dancing with Bucky."

…

"Oh, sweetie, you look just lovely," my mother said as she cooked supper. Thankfully, she didn't work a double shift tonight, so she could relax a little. "And James is such a fine young man. I always knew you two would end up together. Just a matter of time, I always said, just a matter of time before Our Lord Savior would poke one of you in the arse to admit your lo-"

"Mam, stop that silly nonsense!" I said, biting my bottom lip. "He's just being nice, is all, and it's Bucky! He's just a friend!"

"Who knows, we could get a letter tomorrow saying the two of you have run away to get married," Steve piped up, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, no dear!" Mam gasped. "You better not run off to get married! I wanna see you walk down the aisle, missy!"

"As the man of the house, Bucky should know to ask my permission before asking you to marry him," Steve added.

"Not only that, but we would need an engagement party," Mam continued with a matching smirk. "I think some yellow daisies and baby's breath for the floral arrangements. One of the nurses-"

"Okay, funny," I said deadpanned. "You both can stop now."

"I don't know," a voice spoke from behind me. "I think Ellie would prefer pink bellflowers instead of yellow daisies."

I groaned and turned to face Bucky. He was leaning against the modest, little icebox, in a brown suit with his hair slicked back, and an amused expression set on his face. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know I have to ask Steve for your hand," he nodded to my brother. "So? May I have her hand?"

Steve gave an illusion of pondering the world's greatest question at this, causing our mother's face to turn a particular shade of purplish-red as she held in her laughter. Finally, he looked Bucky in the eye and said, "Well, son, as long as you have her home by 11pm, you kids go crazy." Mam howled with laughter.

"I think I can manage that," Bucky replied. "Ready, madame?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, quickly standing up, "Get me away from these nutjobs!" I grabbed Bucky's awaiting hand and pulled him out of the tiny apartment. A loud, "By 11!" was the last we heard from my brother as the door shut.

"Woah, slow down!" there was a hint of laughter in Bucky's voice as he pulled on my hand. "Let a guy breathe for a moment." Moving around to stand in front of me, he gave a low whistle, "Damn, Ellie May, you sure do clean up nicely."

I scowled, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you look stunning tonight, is all," Bucky reached for my hand again, chuckling when I jerked it out of his reach and continued towards the sidewalk with my head held high. _Clean up nicely_, honestly.

"Not that you're not beautiful when you're dressed down," he said smoothly, catching up to me. Bucky's hand grasped mine once more, and with a little jerk I was now facing him. A soft smile played on his lips as he spoke, "'Cause you are, ya know. Beautiful."

I tilted my head and furrowed my eyebrows. Bucky was confusing me a bit tonight. Where was all this coming from?

"Come on, beautiful," he gave my hand a tug. "A night of dancing a waits!"

…

I dream about Bucky every night. Sometimes Steve is there too, in that little apartment, at Coney Island, in a bar in France. Sometimes others will make an appearance, like Mam or Peggy. No matter what, Bucky is always there, even if no one else shows. Often, when it's just the two of us, I'm back in that blue, flowy dress gazing up into his handsome blue-green eyes, as he twirls me around the dance floor.

"Agent Rogers, we're here," I snap out of my reverie and nod, quickly following Coulson and another agent out of the Quinjet.

"Where is he?" I'm nervous, I think. I almost laugh at how great it feels. It's been a long time that I was able to be nervously excited.

"He's-" Coulson stopped short when a load voice yelled-

"Agent Rogers!" I whipped around to see Director Fury striding towards me.

"Fury, where-"

I didn't finish as the Director motioned for me to follow. Gripping my bag, I began to jog to keep up. Silently we made our way passed cubicles, a dining hall, a… destroyed movie set? Wait, how long have they had him? Why am I just finding out about this?

Before I can ask, Fury takes a sharp turn into a medical examination room. And there he sits with his head in his hands and muscles tense. I move around Fury to the door, not worrying about the interrogation I planned on giving the Director, figuring it could wait until after.

No one follows me, I faintly realize as the door snaps shut behind me. Slowly, blue eyes look up into blue eyes. He's shocked, wary, and ready to run.

I choke back a sob and speak up, "Steve."

Shocked, he yells, "Ellie?!"


	3. Always and Forever and Forever

**Hey everyone! So an update for Timeless a couple days ago and now A NEW UPDATE FOR THIS STORY! I almost continued writing this chapter longer, but decided I would save the rest of the ideas to be hashed out later, and a bit more... perfect.**

**Thank you to everyone reading, Following, and Favoriting! Also! I wish I could name everyone individually, but I am rushing to get this out to you guys (or you would have to wait a couple more days) BUT THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Keep 'em coming!**

**May 1936**

I laughed as Bucky spun me around the dance floor, singing off-key and making up his own words to the song the band was playing. After a modest dinner, Bucky gave me a few basic steps for a couple of dances, shocked that I had never even learned.

"I've seen you dancing around in just your night dress before," he practically yelled it out as we had walked to the club, prompting me to swiftly slap his slightly toned stomach with redden cheeks.

Honestly, I was thankful for the quick lesson, but I still had worried that I would bore Bucky, or maybe step on his toes, or worse, embarrass him. But if Bucky was embarrassed, he didn't show it, and here we were, hours later, dancing our fifteenth one-last-dance.

"You picked this up pretty quick, Ellie May," he said as he lifted his left arm to spin me. "Natural, is what you are. You are a natural."

"Oh, shush you," I said, smiling wide. "You're flattery doesn't work as well on me as it does on the _dames_ you normally date."

Bucky gave a half-cocked smirk, "So this _is_ a date?"

My eyes widened, not realizing what I said and was about to correct him, when we heard the bartender yell out, "Last call!"

"Last call?" I repeated, confused.

Bucky sighed, "It means it's well past midnight. Come on, Ellie May, let's get you home."

Our walk was quiet and a bit tense. My mind was racing, trying to think of a way to tell Bucky that I wasn't interested in… _in that way_. Yet I kept coming up with the same conclusion of _I might be_. Then I really started thinking. I mean, this was _Bucky_ that we're talking about, right? He's been my brother's best friend _forever_, he's seen me at my worst. Like that time I got the flu real bad. Or, _oh God_, that time I started my _monthlies_. My cheeks burned when I remembered that horrible incident a few years prior. I had started when I was asleep one night, and woke up in quite a lot of blood. Bucky had been staying over, and he and Steve had lost their heads, worried that I was dying. The embarrassment I felt when Mam explained to them what had happened, _Lordy_, my cheeks were burning all over again.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bucky's voice made me jump. Wide-eyed I turned to him.

"Pardon?"

"I was just wondering what's turning you into a tomato," I turned to look out on the street, chewing my lip. Bucky sighed next to me, exasperated, but placed his right hand on the small of my back and lead me home.

As we made our way up the stairs, Bucky gently tugged on my wrist. Snapping my head back, my eyes met his. But this wasn't the carefree Bucky who lounged around my livingroom, or the protective Bucky when Steve was being threatened, or even the cocky Bucky that had the entire female population (in school, at least) swooning. This Bucky was the three sides combined, with a dash of gentleness and awe.

"Yes?" I asked, taking a step down.

Bucky smiled, "I just want you to know, I had a great time tonight."

Returning his smile, I replied, "Oh, well, we should do it again sometime."

"How 'bout tomorrow night?" Bucky said without hesitation.

"How 'bout never," Steve's voice pierced through, causing me to jump. Turning toward my brother, I found him in his pajamas and a robe, our Da's old pipe in between his lips (thankfully not smoking it). "I said 11 son, it half past two in the morning."

"Oh, Steve, really?" I said, rolling my eyes and making my way past him to the apartment. I stopped at the door, and turned to the boys now by the landing. "Why don't we all go see that new Spencer Tracey movie tomorrow? Wouldn't that be fun?"

Bucky rubbed the back of his head, looking a little miffed, but eventually agreed after Steve gave an excited head nod. "Sounds good, Ellie May, I'll see you both bright and early?" I gave a soft smile to him before retreating into the apartment.

Steve followed shortly after. Quickly I grabbed my night clothes and changed behind the privacy wall in our little room. Coming back around, I found him sitting on his bed with a curious looked etched his features.

"I don't think I'll go tomorrow," he said suddenly.

"Why not? You've been wanting to see this movie," I retorted.

Steve shrugged, "Yeah, but I'm still not feeling to well, so maybe you and Bucky should go without me."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me, no," I spoke with finality.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Steve argued back. "Did Bucky do something to you?"

"What? No, Steve, he was perfect gentleman all night," I argued back. "Why would you even question him? He was absolutely wonderful all night."

"So I'm not seeing the problem here," Steve screwed up his face in confusion.

"Well, you don't have to," I stated, turning off the lamp in our room and turning over to face the window. There was no point in lying to Steve, telling him a cock and bull excuse to get him to stop never worked. As my twin, he knew all my tricks. But how was I supposed to tell him how I'm starting to question everything that is Bucky Barnes in the course of a night, and in companion, questioning myself as well? Being straight forward in the fact I didn't want to talk about it usually was the only way to get him off my back, at least for a night.

"I want to, Ellie," Steve said after a brief silence. "Look, you don't have to tell me anything right now, just know I'm here when you need to talk."

I didn't know why, but I felt like crying. It felt good to know my brother would be there when I needed him. It must be all this… this craziness in my head. Taking a few calming breaths, I finally spoke up, repeating the phrase our father would tell us and Mam every night, "I love you, little brother, always and forever and ever."

Steve yawned, then replied in a sleep voice, "Love you too, Ellie, always and forever and ever."

….

I curse my internal clock. Not three hours of sleep and I was up at 5:30, so, unable to get back to sleep, I started a simple breakfast of porridge, eggs, and toast. Wordlessly, I moved about the kitchen, setting the table with four places, as Bucky had a tendency to show up unannounced, and alternating between the cooking porridge and eggs.

"Have fun?" I jumped at the sound of Mam's voice, causing her to start giggling. "I-I'm sorry, dear," she caught her breath, "Nearly stopped yer heart, now did I?"

I rolled my eyes at the woman, "Breakfast is almost done, Mam. Are you working late tonight?"

"Aye," she gave me a knowing smirk. "I imagine that I'll come home to see James sleeping on the couch? Or should I expect him in your bed?"

I turned to her with a sharp, "Mam!" but it only seemed to make her laugh harder.

"'M just pulling your leg, dear," she replied, sitting at the table. I placed the food in front of her and began sectioning off a bit for Steve. "But honestly, did you have fun last night?"

My cheeks began to burn, "Yes, Mam, I did." Mam hummed in response. I decided to change the subject.

"How's work?" I asked as I sectioned the rest off for Bucky, before seating myself to her right. "Has it been busy?"

Mam shook her head, then shrugged, "A bit, but no more than usual. I'm taking over for the night nurse today for a patient with a bad case of tuberculosis."

"Tuberculosis? In May?"

"Aye," she said as worry creased her brow. "It seems as though he has been battling it for a while, at least since March, but he just recently was admitted. Poor Mr. Carson didn't want to spend the money for the medicine, but his daughters have forced him to come. I've been prayin', but I don't think he'll pull through."

I reached over and squeezed her hand. Mam had a huge, loving heart and it just killed her to see a patient pass away. She gave me a smile, patted my hand, and we continued breakfast in silence. Soon, Steve's sleepy form was seated across from me.

"Morning, sleepy-head," I smirked as he frowned; a worn, halfhearted glare was sent in my direction.

Mam chuckled, saying, "Good morning, my sweet. You feeling any better?" Steve shook his head 'no'. Mam quickly placed her hand to his forehead. "Yup, still running a fever. Seems like it's gotten a bit worse. Maybe I should stay home today."

"No, Mam," Steve said. "'M fine. I'll probably just sleep all day. 'Sides, Ellie and Bucky have a date today."

"No we don't," I said at the same time Mam exclaimed, "Another?!"

Mam and I turned toward each other. She had a sly smirk on her face, saying, "I sure hope you do. You'd have to be an idiot to turn such a handsome, young man like James down."

"Mam, come on," I rolled my eyes. "How do you know I don't have anything to do today?"

"'Cause you said last night that you wanted to go see that Spencer Tracey movie," Bucky answered as he sat down to the right of me.

I turned to him, shocked, gasping, "Where did you come from?!"

"Heaven, sweetheart," he said, shoving some egg into his mouth. He looked me in the eye and gave a wink, "Fell just for you."

"Hey, Buck," Steve said, a bit weakly.

"Hey punk," Bucky replied. "Still sick?"

Steve nodded and groaned, "It's not as bad as it can be, but I hate feeling this weak. All that pollen is starting to kill me."

Bucky gave him a half smile, and slapped his hand on Steve shoulder, "You know what? We won't see that movie today. I think there is a ball game on at two that we can listen too. If that's alright with you, Ellie May?"

I shrugged in response. I wasn't too into baseball, but I did have an idea for a new dress and a book that I mean to finish, so I could work on those while Bucky and Steve listened to the game. Plus, this way I could keep an eye on Steve in case he has an asthma attack due to a coughing fit. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

"You sure?" Steve directed the question more to Bucky, who just smirked and nodded. "Alright. What do we do until then?"

Mam stood up, grabbing her dishes, and said, "I don't care what the three of you do, just don't get into too much trouble." She placed her dirty dishes in the sink, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door. "I love you both-and yes, you too James- be good!" Before she closed the door, she leaned back over the frame,

"Oh, and James, dear?"

Bucky looked up from his plate, "Yes, ma'am?"

"I don't want to find you in my daughter's bed until she got a ring on her finger, ya hear?" Steve stifled a laugh, nearly choking on a piece of toast, while I whipped my head around and gave an indigent, "Mam!"

Bucky just gave his award winning smirk, saying, "Right, so not for another two months, then?"

"Exactly," she wagged her finger at him and left the apartment.

"Goodness gracious," I said, exasperated. "Between the three of you, I'm gonna turn grey by the time I'm 25."

**April 2011**

"Ellie?!" Steve jumped off the exam table, quickly making his way to me. "Ellie, is-is it-you're here? But-but _how_?"

I smiled through my tears, wanting nothing more than to tell him everything right then and there, but there was so much I needed to say, and now was not the time, nor the place, to tell. Instead I just said, "I'll-I'll explain everything, all of it soon. Right now let me just enjoy the fact that I finally have my brother back after 70 years of thinking he was dead."

Steve said nothing for a moment, did nothing. Then he took a few long strides and enveloped me in his arms. The familiarity of him calmed me, relaxing my body and mind from the stress I had no idea was still there. Quietly, he whispered, "Love you, Ellie, always and forever and ever."

I gave a choked laugh, "I love you too, little brother, always and forever and ever." Steve's arms tightened around me, his breath slightly erratic, as if that was the last bit of proof he needed that I was real.

I finally had my brother back, and I finally felt like I wasn't so lost anymore.


	4. I'm Gonna Marry That Girl

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of Spare a Glance! I know it's been kind of slow going with the story, hell, we haven't even gotten to Hitler invading Poland yet, let alone America's involvement with the war. I'm gonna get to that soon, possibly by chapter 7, and up until CA:TFA, things are going to take decent time jumps. **

**Also, a few of you are wondering how Ellie is still alive, and ****_Demona Evernight_**** has asked if she is still physically 25 in the present setting. She does still look young, and I promise I'll get to how in later chapters. **

**There is no present day setting in this chapter, and there may not be one for a while.**

**I hope you all enjoy! Please follow, favorite, and review! Thank you those who have already done so! It means so much that people are actually enjoying this story!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Early June 1936**

Graduation was stressful. As salutatorian I had to give a speech, thus making it a requirement that I had to be there. Bucky, who happened to sit behind me, grabbed ahold of my hand and drew circles with his thumb, but it was a mild comfort. It didn't help that Michael Green's valedictory speech was now running past ten minutes.

"Everything is going to be fine, Ellie May," Bucky whispered in my ear. "Your mom is fine; she just has a little cough is all."

But it wasn't a little cough. Yesterday, Mam collapsed in a fit so bad it ended up with a bit of blood on her hands. Immediately, I had dragged her to bed, propped up her pillows, and ran into Steve's and my room and began packing his things. To be on the safe side, I had asked the Barnes to take Steve in for a couple of weeks, until Mam got better.

I was beating myself up. The following month after our date, Bucky and I had become a sort of item. I was so focused on us that I turned a blind eye to my mother's increasing fatigue and coughing fits, figuring it was just pollen and being over worked. I should've remembered Mr. Carson, her patient that happened to make a miraculous recover because of Mam, and his horrible brush with death.

Mam caught his tuberculosis.

"You comin' out with me and Steve tonight, sugar?" Bucky's voice snapped me back to reality. I shook my head no. Bucky didn't say anything, but I knew he was a bit upset. Still, he rubbed circles into my hand until the ceremony finished.

"Ellie," Steve met up with us as we found our way to Bucky's parents and his little sister Rebecca. I turned to my brother, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going home?"

"Oh, honey, you're not, are you?" Mrs. Barnes asked. "We were thinking of taking you three to dinner to celebrate." I looked to Steve, who smiled hopefully to me.

No, I couldn't do that to Mam.

"Thank you, Mrs. Barnes," I smiled politely. "Unfortunately I'm going to have to decline. Mam just isn't feeling to well today, and I should be home to make sure she's getting proper care."

"You sure?" Bucky's dad asked, a look of concern gracing his face. I nodded in response. "Well, alright. Why don't you boys walk her home, then meet us at that little diner down the street?"

"Yes, sir," Bucky replied, placing a hand on the small of my back, turning me in the direction of home.

The three of us walked in silence for a couple of blocks, then Steve spoke up, "How is she? Is it that bad?" Bucky's hand, which had moved to rest on my waist, gave a gentle squeeze.

I turned to my brother, giving him a soft smile, "She's going to be okay, Steve. She just needs some rest and Mam will be back on her feet in no time."

"We'll say hello before heading to the diner," Bucky said. I shook my head, but he continued, "We'll stay at her bedroom door if we have to, Ellie May, but I know she'll want to at least see Steve."

I sighed, "She will want to see both of you."

It didn't take us long before we reached the little two bedroom apartment. Quickly, I grabbed our only cotton face mask, and handed it first to Steve. "Put this on, you should be safe to go into the room for a moment, but when you're done, come out here and immediately wash your hands."

Steve nodded and placed the face mask on, retreating into Mam's room. Bucky and I stood in silence for a few seconds, and I'm not gonna lie, it was pretty awkward. Finally, I turned and motioned for him to sit on the little dingy couch.

"We need to talk," I said as we both got settled. "About… whatever we are."

Bucky's eyes widened a bit, but he nodded, saying, "You don't need to say anything, Ellie May, I know what you're thinking."

"You do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bucky gave me a solemn smile, "You want to call it quits, need to take care of you mom, I get it."

"You do?" I repeated.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I do," he said. "So I've come up with a compromise."

"You did?" I cringed internally at my lack of speech.

"We'll take a break, and you take care of your mom," he said, grabbing my left hand in his. "And when she's better, you and I will pick up right where we left off. As for Steve, he is more than welcome at my place. Mom and Dad have already agreed to house him while your mom gets better."

I shook my head smiling, "The day Steve met you was the best day of our lives. Thank you, Bucky. You and your family have been nothing but kind to us; I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Marry me?" I whipped my head around to face him, eyes wide. "Kidding, Ellie, kidding. You don't have to repay me or my family. Steve has been a staple in our house for as long as I can remember, and you have made more than enough cute little dresses for Becca for nothing, fixed us countless dinners when Mom started her job, and got me to graduate from that hellhole they call school, so I imagine Mom and Dad consider this a small payback for everything you have done."

"You sure?"

"Ellie May, you don't havta worry about a thing, but your mom," Bucky stated. "Steve and I were talking about it last night. I'm moving up to full time fixin' street cars on Monday and Steve has an interview tomorrow with designing some playgrounds and such for the city. We'll make sure everything is paid for, so you can focus on your mom."

I shook my head, "Thank you, Buck, but I would rather the two of you keep your money. Besides, I've got an interview tomorrow as well."

"You're going to work? Ellie, I don't mind helping out around here," he protested. "You don't need to lift a finger, darling, I can take care of you."

I shook my head and smiled, "I know you can, Bucky, I'll never question that, but I need to work. I need to know I can support myself if I ever have to, and this is a great opportunity for me. And this is something I want to do! I'll be making clothing for the poor, under the employment of the city. I should be able to do it from home as well, as the woman I talked too was pretty impressed with the fact that I have my own Singer."

Bucky was quiet, thinking on everything. I know he had some old fashioned beliefs about women working, but this was the 30's! The Depression took a nice toll on old fashioned, and everyone had to work nowadays. Even Mrs. Barnes took up a low paying job just to put food on the table. My own mother was a working woman since a little after I was born, so I could see no reason why he would be so upset with the thought of me working.

Finally, he spoke up, "Alright, if it's something you want to do, I won't stand in your way."

I smiled and leaned over for a hug, "Thank you, Bucky, for everything. I promise, in a couple of weeks, when Mam gets better, you and I will go dancing at that little club we went to a couple weeks ago."

I felt him kiss the top of my head, before he buried his face in my hair, "Anything for you sweetheart."

Steve cleared his throat from behind us, "Mam wants to see you, Buck."

I turned toward my brother, frowning slightly as he turned to wash his hands. Bucky retrieved the face mask and slid it on as he made his way to Mam's room. As soon as the door closed, Steve turned around. His eyes were slightly puffy and a little red, causing his ice blues to stand out a bit more.

Getting up I moved towards him, "Steve, what's wrong?"

Steve just shook his head and pulled me into a hug. After a minute, he whispered, "She isn't going to make it, Ellie."

I didn't say anything back, just held Steve until Bucky finally emerged. Saying goodbye was hard, as I knew it would be a long time before I would have a chance to just relax and be young with either of them again.

**Late September 1937**

_God I hate this city sometimes_, I thought as I dodged another pedestrian. Balancing fabric in one hand and groceries in the other while walking down a crowded street was starting to take the joyful out of me, when a hand grabbed the bag of food.

"Hey, Ellie May," Bucky greeted with a smile. "Need help?"

I shook my head and smiled, and we continued to make our way back towards the apartment, "Bucky, thank you."

"It's no problem at all," he gave me an award winning smile, before turning to face front. I gave him a quick once over, admiring the grease-stained white shirt and tan trousers that were starting to show his now slightly more defined muscles. Glancing a bit farther up, I noted that the handsome, almost baby face of Bucky Barnes a year ago had started to fade away into a strong jaw line, keeping only a little pudge in his cheeks.

"What are you doing over here anyways," I asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. "I would think you would be working today."

"I'm on lunch," he said with a shrug. "I was on my way home when I saw you struggling to juggle all this stuff."

"You could've just let me to it and gone home," I pointed out.

Bucky gave me a smile, the smile he only reserves for me, the one I hadn't seen too often in the past year since Mam got sick, before turning back to the now-approaching steps.

"You know I couldn't do that, Ellie May," he stated softly. I nudged him with my hip, before climbing up to the apartment door. Turning around to him on the landing, I offered to make him some lunch. "I would love some. What're you thinking of making?"

"Well, I was going to heat up some stew from last night for Mam and make a couple sandwiches for me and Steve, if you'd like some."

"I would love some," he says, placing the groceries on the table. "When will Steve be home?"

"In about a half hour, his shift should be ending soon, so let's get you fed first," I said, motioning him to sit down. "Have you tried the new SPAM stuff? It taste pretty good fried up and in a sandwich, if you're okay with that."

Bucky shrugged, "I'll eat whatever you place in front of me, Ellie May, I trust you."

I shook my head and opened a can. We chatted while I cooked, basic things at first like how was our work-_fine, but filled with idiots_- Mam-_not too much better than the last time you saw her, but not worse_- and Steve. As I sat down our plates, and moved to heat up the last of the stew for Mam (who was still snoring lightly), Bucky asked, "Steve is home bound tonight, right?"

"Yes, since he started that Art School, he's been focusing on homework assignment after homework assignment. I wish he was this studious when it came to actual academics." It wasn't that Steve was a bad student in school, but he really couldn't care about being anything but average. Honestly, I think he and Bucky would just have rather goofed off instead.

"You think you could take a break from home and come dancing with me?" Bucky gave me a hopeful look.

I bit my lip and gave it some thought. I was ahead in my work, and Steve (who was now working as a bus boy as the design job was denied to him) would be able to take care of Mam. The house was spotless, as I have kept up with scrubbing every surface known to man to make sure Steve wouldn't get sick as well.

My thoughts turned to Mam. She had been pestering me for the better part of the year to go out and have some fun, making it a point to mention Bucky as often as possible.

_"He's a nice lad," _Mam would say. _"He's crazy in love with you, dear, and you need to snatch him up while you can."_

I felt a blush coming on at the memory of her constant words. Without saying a word, I quickly got up to the now steaming stew, pouring it into a bowl for Mam. I glanced back to Bucky, "What time?"

Bucky looked a little stunned, but quickly covered it with a smile, "I was thinking of picking you up about seven? That'll give me time to freshen up."

"Let me just make sure it's alright with Steve, and I'll give you a ring about 5:30," Bucky nodded, ate the last bite of his sandwich, and stood up. Reaching around me, he placed his plate in the sink, gave me a swift kiss on the cheek, and bid me ado.

"I'll be expecting your call, Ellie May," he said from the door. "Give your mother my love."

And with that, he was out the door.

I grabbed a tray and set Mam's soup, a glace of water, and a slice of bread atop it and made my way into her room, leave my barely eaten sandwich in the table. Placing the washed face mask around my mouth and nose, I made my way to Mam's room.

Carefully, and using my foot, I pushed her door open, pleasantly shocked to see her awake. Though her body had gotten frail and weak, she beamed at me.

"So," she said with a bit of mischief in her eyes. "I hear that you are going out with James tonight."

I hummed in response, placing the tray down on her lap. Mam gave it a wary look- food was not agreeing with her to well any more- and turned to face me. Reaching over, she patted my hand before taking a small sip of water.

"I think it's a good idea," she said.

"It's all depends on Steve, really," I stated as I moved to fluff up her pillows.

It was Mam's turn to hum. After taking a tentative spoonful of broth, she continued, "I remember when James first met you. He had taken Steve home after that altercation with those kids. Both boys were sporting bruises and minor cuts, but you could tell that they had stayed longer after the fight and played before making their way here. Both boys were covered in dirt and grime. I just about had a heart attack! Who knew what infections they could've endured if I hadn't promptly cleaned them up."

Mam gave a chuckle and continued, "I had them both atop the table, just about done scrubbing, when you came in. James looked like he had seen God! The poor boy, he was so talkative right before, and didn't speak a word until you left the room. You know what the first words he said after that were?"

I shook my head, smiling. This was a new part of the story that Mam told me. My mind turned somber at that thought. Mam was making it a point in the last few weeks to tell me every story she could remember. Da, her childhood, watching Steve, Bucky, and me grow up; I felt sick thinking about it, but I knew Mam's time was coming up.

"He said, 'I'm gonna marry that girl one day'," Mam said, tearing me from my reverie. Smiling, she continued, "He was in love with you the moment his eyes fell on you, dear. At that time, I just laughed and shook it off. What does an eight year old know about love? Yet, as all of you got older, I noticed how he would look at you; first it was just admiration. Then it began to grow and grow. He got scared once he turned thirteen, though, and started to look around at other girls. New it wouldn't last, no of them did. He was still so hung up on you. Then, one day, you were at the library to finish a book report, and James came over to listen to the ball game with your brother, and we got to talking.

"I asked him what had happened with his last girl, and he said, 'Same with all the others.' When I asked him to elaborate, I was just tickled at what he confessed," Mam gave me a huge smile at this. "He said, 'I still have my eye on Ellie May. I'll marry that girl one day.'"

I was blushing, "Yeah, and that's when the three of you decided on him taking me out on Prom night?"

Mam laughed, "Oh, no, this was weeks before that! The poor boy couldn't get up the courage to ask you out until that day!"

"I had to convince him, actually," I perked up to Steve's voice; his eyes crinkled as he smiled beneath the mask he wore. He made his way through the room, seating himself at Mam's feet.

"How was work?" I asked him.

"Alright," he patted Mam's leg. "Did you tell her about the time Bucky nearly proposed to her that one summer before fifth grade, and you and Mrs. Barnes had to convince him to at least wait until she was sixteen?"

Mam beamed and quickly launched into another story. The sandwich was long forgotten as the three of us reminisced, laughing until we cried, for hours. I smiled brightly, happy that Mam seemed to be feeling much better today than she had been this past year.

Pausing only to call Bucky at 5:30 to confirm our date, cook Steve a real quick SPAM sandwich, and change into the blue dress Bucky loved so much, we sat around Mam's room as I painted my face and fixed my hair. Time flew, and soon enough, Bucky was knocking on the door.

With a quick, 'Come in!' I dashed into the kitchen, removed the mask, and washed it and my hands before turning to face Bucky. His suit was the one from that first date over a year ago, and I smiled as I noticed the pants were a tad too short now. Bucky opened his arms and I took quick steps, eager to be enveloped in them once more.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Ellie May," he murmured in my ear. "Let's go show you off."

"Thank you," I gave him a peck on the cheek, before pulling out of his embrace. "Let's go."

Steve came up from behind Bucky then. Looking to the both of us, he gave my date a swift pat on the back, saying, "You watch out for her, alright? Which club are the two of you going too?"

"Jackson's," he replied. "Just four blocks down."

Steve nodded, "Well, you both have fun, I don't expect to see her back before two in the morning!"

"Well, we'll see if I can get her dancing that long," Bucky threw an arm around Steve, giving him a brief hug. "Night punk."

"Jerk," Bucky smirked at the response and pulled me out the door.

"Ready for a bit of dancing, sugar?" I smiled, slipped my hand in his, and we began our way to Jackson's for a night of fun.


End file.
